


Fervor

by Jalistie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't @ Me, M/M, i've deleted the other version from two years ago, so i'm posting it again now (with better writing), this is just 1k words of fluff and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalistie/pseuds/Jalistie
Summary: Yuri has momentarily let go of his inhibitions, is infatuated with one Victor Nikiforov, and makes the most of it.





	Fervor

The evening was drawing to a close.

 

''I ranked second...'' Yuri murmured, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat.

 

''That you did,'' came Victor's reply. His voice was low, soothing.

 

Yuri, undeniably overwhelmed, had grabbed the opportunity to leave the rink as soon as it arose. They now stood outside the building, having left behind the buzz of people. He felt exhausted — both physically and mentally. His mind seemed filled to the brim, ready to overflow.

 

''A quadruple flip,'' Victor said, shaking his head, as though he couldn't quite believe it still. ''You've shown me what you can do. I knew you had it in you, but today you surpassed my imagination. And you looked confident while doing so.''

 

''I  _ felt _ confident,'' Yuri said, because he had. 

 

'' _Hmhmm_. Good. That was what we were aiming for, after all.''

 

A breeze rolled by, ruffling Yuri's hair. The air was cold, almost unbearably so, but he didn't mind. It cleared his jumbled mind, making sense of the night's events. Most of it, at least. There was one part that had been persistently tugging at his mind… 

 

''You know,'' Victor said softly, ''You really were beautiful out there on the ice. Beautiful and  _ daring _ . I'm sure the audience was as impressed as I was. How could they not be?''

 

Yuri chanced a glance in Victor's direction. There was a smile curving his lips. His stark blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the light that filtered out of the building. For a second, Yuri felt short of breath. It was as if the world had come to a standstill, only the two of them existing in their shared personal bubble. It felt easy, it felt like  _ them _ . 

 

Yuri swallowed, utterly captivated by the sight of Victor. He couldn't avert his eyes, despite feeling somewhat put on the spot under Victor's scrutinizing gaze. It was unfair how Victor could look at him like that, how he spoke words so carefully laced with praise, how he managed to make Yuri feel a whirlwind of emotions, just by being  _ Victor _ . 

 

But the most unfair thing was how, after the performance, Victor had effortlessly kissed him in front of all those people…

 

''I — we should do that again,'' Yuri's mouth ran before his brain could catch up. 

 

Victor tilted his head to the side. There was confusion written across his face. ''Do what, exactly?''

 

Yuri froze. 

 

How embarrassing…

 

Of course Victor wouldn't know what he had been thinking about. Unless he had become familiar with reading minds in the meantime… 

 

To his dismay, Yuri couldn't do anything to stop the heat creeping up his neck. He brushed a hand across his face, willing the blush to fade. ''I — I mean… I was — ''

 

There was a certain kind of tension between them now, thickening the air. It was far from suffocating, but it made feel Yuri on edge, nerves raging inside his stomach. 

 

Suddenly their faces were inches apart. 

 

It seemed Victor had caught onto his meaning, after all… 

 

Yuri didn't have time to mull over that, however, as he was too preoccupied with his heart beating out of his chest. He fleetingly wondered if Victor felt like this too, like someone had grabbed ahold of his heart and was pulling it out, removing every last bit of reason along the way.  


 

Before courage slipped out of his grasp, Yuri moved to guide Victor against the wall with a gentle push of his hand. Victor stared at him through lidded eyes, expectant, awaiting Yuri's next move. 

 

Embarrassment had become a faraway, irrelevant emotion. It didn't matter, not now. Not with Victor there with him, trusting him,  _ letting _ him. 

 

There was a moment of silence, the promise of a kiss looming over them. Two cold hands cupped his cheeks, and they helped him focus. 

 

A thrill of exhilaration ran through Yuri's body. _ He _ was doing this. He was the most beautiful woman in town, seducing all of those around him, seducing  _ Victor Nikiforov _ . He felt confident, at ease, and he gathered every ounce of bravery to lean forward, closing the gap between them.

 

At first there was only the strange wetness of another pair of lips against his. 

 

Then there was movement: Yuri clumsily followed Victor's lead, realizing kissing was a little weird, a little daunting, but so satisfying. It lasted longer than the first kiss they had shared. It was slow, tantalizing and sweet, and so, so  _ good _ . He savored the sensation of a tongue sweeping against his lower lip. Victor knew what he was doing, skillfully wrapping Yuri around his finger, and Yuri couldn't do anything but feel, letting himself go along with it. He wanted to chase that feeling of closeness over and over again…

 

Before he could put a halt to it, Yuri made a desperate noise in the back of his throat. That seemed to spur on Victor — he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down to the back of Yuri's neck, making his hairs stand on end. Warmth had spread through Yuri's whole body, down to his sore toes.

 

Minutes might have ticked by before they both drew back. The air around them was no longer cold. 

 

Yuri's breathing was labored; he had become accustomed to shaky inhalations as they kissed. He was embarrassed to notice his hands were trembling just a bit. From excitement, possibly, or maybe because so much had happened all at once. He had always been very responsive, after all. 

 

''You're full of surprises today,'' Victor said, sounding breathless. Up close, his eyes were intimidatingly stunning. And,  _ oh _ , the expression on his face was downright exhilarated: a wide smile, eyes crinkled at the corners, a flush adorning his cheeks… 

 

Yuri laughed, giddy with the knowledge of Victor liking  _ this _ — their kisses — as much as he did.

 

"It's quite… annoying,'' Victor said.

 

Yuri gazed at him, deeply confused. "Annoying?" He inquired. 

 

"I'll have to find something else to surprise you now. You're making it difficult, Katsuki Yuri.''

 

''Oh,'' Yuri said.

 

''Indeed. Maybe I should kiss you again, but that might not come as a surprise anymore.''

 

Yuri smiled, ducking his head. ''I would like that either way...''

 

So he did.

  
  



End file.
